A New Generation
by rudolphtherednoseddolly
Summary: Arasor, son of Aragorn and Arwin is king of Gondor. His father chose to live out his days as the ranger he once was. Arasor meets a mysterious yet beautiful girl from the far south. But something is different about her. Can Aragorn save his only son?
1. Kumara of the SOuthern Lands

**When Arwin and Aragorn's son becomes king, all is well. That is, until he comes across a beautiful girl from the south. He falls in love with her, but something is different about her. Aragorn, who decided to live his final days out as a traveler, being the ranger he once was, is the first to figure it out. But can he get to Gondor in time to save his only son?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR series, because if I did I would be filthy rich and be spending that $$$ at the nearest mall, theme park, cinema, etc.**_

A New Generation

Chapter I

Kumara of the Southern Lands

Arasor watched the figure of his father recede into the distance. "Good fortune be with you until the end of your days, father." he said quietly. Turning around, he sat down in his throne, trying to get comfortable in the cold carved stone. There was a knock, as there always was two hours after dawn.

"Enter!" commanded Arasor. A tall, muscular man came in, leading a line of people behind him. Most were dressed as travelers, in plain and earth-colored hues of brown and green. One particular person caught his eye. There was a girl with long, dark, slightly curly hair that fell in glistening waves down her back. Her skin was copper brown from days in the sun. But what drew Arasor in the most were her liquid-black eyes, darting around the marble hall. She was dressed in a flowing red skirt held up by a beaten brown belt. A white shirt several sized to big was draped around her shoulders, the sleeves cut off at her elbows to allow free movement.

Reemit, Arasor's guard, brought the first family to the throne. Arasor asked them about where they were from, why they wanted to come live at Gondor, How he could help them get a head start, etc, and blessed them when they became citizens of Gondor. They moved through the line quickly, until they came to the last person, the girl. She stepped forward. "What is your name, and where do you come from?" asked Arasor.

"My name is Kumara and I am from the far South." she answered.

"How is it you came so far alone?" Arasor inquired. "Have you journeyed all this way on foot?"

She sighed, a mournful sigh. "I was once part of a traveling troupe of performers who were widely known. One day, we were attacked by bandits and left in the middle of the desert with no food, little water and only one very old, very slow horse. After traveling many days we were struck by a sickness, and everybody died but me. By pure luck I and the horse found an oasis where a kindly old woman lived. She cared for me for many, many weeks until I healed. I then made my way with supplies she gave me here, after traveling two years. I wish to join your kingdom and settle down, no more traveling. I have always wanted a place to set down roots."

Arasor nodded. "And you shall have it yet. Here in Gondor, there are many careers to follow. Tell me, what would you like to do in this city of Minas Tirith, Kumara?"

She thought for a moment. "Could I be an entertainer of sorts? I can dance and sing and palm read."

"The court of Minas Tirith meets twice a week. The next meeting is tomorrow. You may perform there. If you are well liked, you can either decide to continue performing there or you can put up an act in the streets or market. If you continue ar court, you will get lodgings at the castle. If you decide another path, you will have to find a place yourself."

She curtsied. "Thank you, sire. I will come to the Court tomorrow and make my decision then." Kumara said.

"Good. You may stay at the castle tonight."

That night Arasor could not sleep. He walked out onto his balcony, which was high above the city. Lights twinkled for below and far above. As he always did when he could not sleep, he sat down in his favorite chair and looked at the stars. Why could he not stop thinking about Kumara? Her voice echoed around his head. It was soft, with an accent he could not place. But the accent was beautiful. It made you listen to every word, and made them feel special somehow. And those eyes! They drew him in and gave her a mysterious look. A tingling sensation was in his chest. For some reason, Arasor wanted desperately to help this strange Kumara, and hoped that she would accept his offer and stay at the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ Due to a reminder from a reviewer, I have decided to change Arasor's name to Eldarion, which is what Arwen & Aragorn really named their son in the books._

**A New Generation**

**Chapter II**

**An Evening at Court**

Eldarion waited eagerly for the appearance of Kumara. As usual, he sat on the throne while the other Court members presented information on crops, weather, population, etc. Then, any cases were brought before him while he either made a decision or put it off for another time. Finally, it was time for supper and the entertainment. Many acts were brought before the court, until finally it was Kumara's turn.

She was dressed in the traditional performing silks of the far South, earning many a disapproving glance from court members. She sat down on the floor a produced a tall, thin hand drum from under her shawl. Slowly she beat out a tune, but only with her right hand. Her left lay at her side, covered with a white satin glove that Eldarion hadn't noticed before. To accompany the slow, somewhat mournful tune, Kumara began to sing and old traveling performer's song.

_A long road lies at your feet_

_Winding o'er hill and dale_

_Giving welcome to all it meets_

_Known as the performer's trail_

_Travel wide and travel far_

_Entertainers through and through_

_Failing acts or rising stars_

_Ever coming out of the blue._

_Put on a show_

_And see the crowd_

_And proudly know_

_Why the applause is loud._

Her song was greeted by chuckles, which turned into applause. Standing up, she did an awkward curtsy and walked out of the room.

Eldarion found Kumara in her room. "You did a great job at court tonight." he remarked.

She shrugged. "It was only an old song. Anyone could have sung it." she said. Eldarion noticed her left hand was still hanging at her side, covered with the white glove.

"Why do you cover your hand with that glove?" he asked. Kumara whirled around.

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply, hiding her hand from him. Confused by her sharpness, Eldarion took a step back.

"I-I just was wondering…" He was cut off Kumara.

"It's nothing! Really, I, it's just an, an accessory! I wear it with my outfit!" stammered Kumara. "I need my sleep. I'll tell you my decision in the morning. Good night!" She led him to the door and shut it loudly, leaving a very bewildered Eldarion blinking in the sun.

Behind the closed door, Kumara tried to slow down her hammering heart. She looked down at the gloved hand, murmuring, "What am I going to do? If he finds out… I'll just have to put makeup on you and pretend nothing happened." Hurrying over to the table, she peeled off the glove and stared down at her deformed hand.

"The only thing that went wrong." she whispered. She rubbed it, feeling the waves of pains that erupted at every touch. She smiled and basked in the tremors that racked her body. The sun was setting as a creature formed.


End file.
